comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-03-09 - Cutscene: Just Like Fight Club
The experience was one of terror. Not even the Super Family had terrified him like this when he stopped him and his sister from breaking out Dollmaker. This person knows him. This person knows him in a way he does not want anyone to know him. To Kol, Amanda Waller is his nightmare. Waller knew his dislike to even hatred of authority, she used logic and laid his options out before him, and she was clear that she was not going to use his sister, but also knew his sister would not let him do this alone. She knew, and she was blunt, straight-forward, and had no compassion or care. She did not have to threaten his sister, she knew he simply did not want to be apart from his sister, have the first decent job he ever had threatened, and he did not wish his past dug up. She had a folder near at hand, saying it held information about his and his sister's parents. Kol thinks there was a line down the center of his spine from his sweat. Waller knew his sister was not his own weakness, but rather his independence and the fact he was #1 in his sister's life. She did not need to threaten his sister to control him; she only had to threaten his stable relationship with her in subdued manners. Waller was his living nightmare. The job was to be a simple one, from one of the research facilities that Mercy Graves has not managed to shut down in LexCorp yet, one of was a Lex Luthor personal pet project. Some sort of vial, and what was in it, chemical, blood, was need to know basis only. He was not need to know. Kol did not want to be need to know. Get in and get out, do not get seen, do not leave evidence, including witnesses or dead bodies; nothing to draw suspicion. Even Kol knew he would need help with the security system at LexCorp, it was beyond his limits alone. That is when Waller said he would have a silent partner. The silent partner went by the codename Oracle, and was a cyber-presence only. Waller found out about the Dolls and contacted Babs first about them. Babs knew the danger of the Dolls emotional state, and as the two prowled around each other, they came to an agreement. Show Kol, that there are things that go bump in the world that are more terrifying than superheroes, supervillains, and jail. In exchange, Waller gets something she needs. And in the end, Kol gets a clean record and hopefully a lesson learned. It was easier than expected. In fact, the main reason it seemed for using the Dolls on this operation was for plausible deniability in case things went bad. If successful, the Dolls would be given a second chance. If they failed, they'd be the patsies. The voice of Oracle seemed to be in their heads at times, as she appeared to predict their moves as her computerized voice spoke through comlinks. The cameras in the facility, they seemed to follow them, yet security was never alerted. Occasionally the voice would tell them to go down one hallways or another, which a security detail was coming, to duck into a ventilation shaft. Locked doors would unlock. There were labs which had experiments in them - biological monsters, next gen robots, weapons, but none of that was the focus of this stealth mission. The focus was a room, on a floor which was between the 34th and 35th sub-levels of the building. The vial was protected in a magnetic field which needed to be taken as well to keep whatever was within the vial 'stable.' The only clue about the experiment that the Dolls were stealing was the name on the door - Project Lazarus. A day later, Waller is looking at the vial, when the computer monitor on her desk forms a familiar face. "You know, it can cause madness. I only helped because Luthor can't have it. I hope you know what you're doing, by not just destroying it." Waller looks at the computer briefly, then at the vial. "You just leave that to me." Meanwhile, The Dolls are standing atop a roof in Metropolis and stare out over the city. They are cybernetically communicating with each other, discussing how dangerous Oracle and Waller could be to them, and how they did not enjoy themselves, and the risk of being caught again. They look at each other meaningfully and say, "No cops." And they both agree silently: It is just like Fight Club, you never talk about Fight Club. The silence agreement they had to sign with Waller was more than enough to keep their lips sealed; no one wanted to become a lab experiment for U.S. Government scientists.